


Promise

by ZoeGlambert



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crying, Cutting, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeGlambert/pseuds/ZoeGlambert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy is rejected by Adam, he deals with it by cutting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This story does include cutting and might be triggering for some people. This didn't happen as far as I know and I don't own these people.

He laid himself down, trying to be as quiet as possible. Then he buried his head in his pillow and cried. He didn’t know why, well he did. He was in love with Adam, but that didn’t matter because Adam was convinced that Tommy was straight. He tried to stop but couldn’t, he really didn’t need Adam to come in and find him crying his eyes out.  
He was always so scared to tell Adam the truth about how he felt and when he did Adam just said he was drunk and needed to get to bed. Sure, he had a few beers but only enough for a little buzz. He needed some courage that’s all, it’s not like he got shitfaced drunk. But that doesn’t matter because now he is just lying on some bed in some fancy hotel feeling like his heart got ripped out of his chest.  
He fell asleep crying that night, heartbroken and angry. Angry that he let himself believe that anyone would want him and for thinking that he deserved love. The blade was calling his name but he decided that he would wait till morning.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Next Morning  
He woke up feeling like shit. The small man got up and padded over to the bathroom, he was reminded of the previous night when he looked in the mirror. The blade started calling to him again, he left the bathroom and went over to his bag. He dug through it till he found his blade. The blonde went back to the bathroom and started a bath, he had time sound check wasn’t till noon.   
Once the tub was full he stripped and stepped in. The blonde relaxed a bit after a few minutes and the got out the blade. It looked so good, felt even better though. He picked a place on the underside of his arm and started making the marks till all he could feel was the sting of cuts and nothing else.   
Knock, Knock  
“Tommy, babe you in there?” Shit it was Adam.  
“Yeah I’ll be out in a sec.” He washed the blood off his arm and got up quickly and put some gauze over his arm. The small man pulled a robe over himself and opened the door.  
“Hey Glitterbaby, just wanted to wake you up for breakfast.”  
“Oh, okay lemme put on some clothes.” He walked over to his bag and pulled out a random shirt, a black hoodie, and some skinny jeans. Adam wasn’t paying any attention to the blonde so he slipped his clothes on and cleared his throat when he was finished.  
“You ready already, okay lets go.” They walked down to breakfast in silence.  
At breakfast Tommy talked to everyone but Adam, he didn’t even look his way. It was like this the whole morning.   
During sound check Tommy felt the urge to cut again but decided against it. He would do it after the show, it was too risky to do it now. Someone could see and he doesn’t think anyone would understand, the blade helps him cope. They would think he was crazy and probably wouldn’t want anything to do with him.   
He makes it through the show and back to his hotel room, but once he closes the door he is stripping off his shirt and taking out the blade. He never heard the door open, all he heard was Adam gasp.  
“Tommy, what . . . why?” He looked scared, sad, and hurt at one time. Tear were forming in his eyes too.  
“I . . . uh . . . Adam, I just.” Adam hugged him tight. “Sorry Adam.”  
“Please just tell me why, why didn’t you come to me.”  
Anger boiled inside Tommy, “Because you would’ve just said I was drunk and sent me to bed.”  
“What, Tommy I don’t understand.” He look confused and sad now.  
“Nothing.”  
“No, Tommy tell me.”  
“That’s what you told me last night.”  
“Last night . . . what . . . oh, I remember.” He looked at Tommy with so much sadness in his eyes that it hurt Tommy just to look at him. “Was this my fault? Shit, I’m the worst person on earth. Fuck, Tommy I am so sorry how was I supposed to know you meant it, I thought you didn’t like men.”  
“Well I do, don’t blame me fucking up on yourself Adam. It was my choice to cut.” He didn’t look up.  
“So you meant what you said?”  
“Yes.” He whispered.  
“Do you still mean it?”  
He looked up. “Yes.”  
“Good.” He cupped Tommy’s face and kissed him passionately. “Please stop doing this to yourself baby.”  
“Okay.”  
“Promise?”  
“Promise.” Adam placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “So are we together now?”   
“Only if that’s what you want baby.”  
“Good.” He kissed Adam’s cheek and smiled. “Can go to sleep now?” Adam smiled and nodded his head. Tommy never cut again and they lived happily ever after.


End file.
